


the only one to foul my sex drive

by geminiboys (thegreatmoon)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Moon Taeil, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Moon Taeil, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/pseuds/geminiboys
Summary: taeil has never produced slick before. then he meets donghyuck.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 10
Kudos: 165





	the only one to foul my sex drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rawtaeil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawtaeil/gifts).



> this is my gift to someone whos helped me in my academic research! so what u do when someone helps u with ur thesis? u gift them porn! 
> 
> absolutely no plot But theres a valentine’s day theme ~~ happy bday jae? i guess? this is just badly written porn! 
> 
> title from the appropriately named [ “valentine” by the wombats !!! ](https://open.spotify.com/track/3nOo11PEH28C8eF1q4QQcg?si=3SqzdkoeTAufTqcVnEOwIw)
> 
> xx  
> sol

The effect of Donghyuck’s scent on Taeil is getting ridiculous. The first time he meets the alpha, in the university halls, he smells his scent before even seeing his face and the next second his underwear becomes wet. It can’t be. Taeil has never produced slick before. Turns out there’s always a first.

Taeil doesn’t even know the alpha’s face yet but the second he senses that familiar smell around, he runs away to hide but never before producing that ridiculous amount of slick. He even starts bringing an extra pair of underwear around.

One day, when in the cafeteria with Jaehyun, his friend spots a familiar face and waves at him. When Taeil turns around, the smell infiltrates his nostrils the exact second. He faintly hears Jaehyun call the alpha Donghyuck before their eyes meet across the room. Donghyuck is gorgeous and attractive, with a nice silhouette and long legs. He smirks and raises an eyebrow in interest. Oh god, does he know?

Taeil makes up an excuse before Donghyuck comes closer and clumsily manages to leave for his dorm. This is the first time he fingers his wet hole while thinking of the alpha fucking him, but it isn’t the last.

Utterly embarrassed, Taeil avoids meeting Jaehyun, afraid maybe Donghyuck would tag along. He protects himself from shame by hiding in the omega-only dorms and hopes his slick problems will go away soon.

The day comes, in Jaehyun’s birthday and Valentine’s Day no less, that he has to leave his shelter or else his friend would believe Taeil doesn’t care for him. Taeil dresses in the least sexy clothes he can think of and two layers of underwear. He almost wears scent blockers but deems it too much, he’s clearly overreacting, right? It’s just a party with a bunch of single alphas and omegas, nothing can go wrong.

That’s how he ends up caged against the wall, leaking slick through the three layers of clothing and with Donghyuck’s breathing close to his ear.

“Hey, pretty thing,” he whispers to him as one of his hands drops to Taeil’s waist. “Why do you smell this good?”

Taeil hides his mouth behind his sweater paw, trying his best not to produce more slick. It’s hard to fight it when it’s so strong and so near him. He presses his body against Donghyuck’s and that’s when a big spurt of slick leaks from his hole. He widens his eyes and that’s when Donghyuck finally understands.

“You perverted little thing…”

Taeil shakes his head. “No, no—“

“Do you slick like this to every alpha you see, hm?”

“No, no—“

“Oh, so it’s just me?” he inquires with a smirk. “You smell so good, Taeil, I really wanna get you home tonight. Can I?”

It only takes a nod and Taeil finds himself in Donghyuck’s bed, legs spread open as the alpha lowers his pants. Taeil muffles his whines behind his hand, his sweater on the floor. Once Donghyuck takes off Taeil’s pants and two underwears, Taeil is left naked while Donghyuck is entirely dressed.

The alpha licks his lips at the sight. Taeil takes a deep breath to calm down but ends up consuming more of Donghyuck’s scent and his hole loudly spurts more slick. The omega is on the verge of tears.

“Sorry—“

“Why are you sorry, babe?” Donghyuck questions, caressing Taeil’s waist. “You’re the sexiest omega I’ve ever met.”

Taeil bites his lips and his cheeks warm at the sudden praise. “Ah, you’re a walking sex dream, hm? Gonna let me fuck you?” Donghyuck leans closer to whisper, “Gonna let me knot you?”

Taeil nods and hums.

“I wanna hear you say it, babe.”

“I-I want you,” he says, stammering through his words. “Want you to knot me.”

Donghyuck smiles and inserts a finger inside. He looks pleasantly surprised. “Not only you are fucking wet, but seems like you’re loose too,” he comments. His eyes darken for a second. “Did you let someone fuck you earlier today?”

Taeil shakes his head. “No, no… I-I fingered myself…”

“Ah, you’re such a perverted little thing.”

Donghyuck pulls his fingers out and takes off his own clothes. Taeil licks his lips at the sight of his chest and belly: he couldn’t wait to hold him close. The alpha spreads Taeil’s legs even further and positions his hard cock on the rim before pushing it inside slowly.

Taeil pulls Donghyuck’s body close to his and bites his bottom lip as he’s slowly penetrated. There’s even more slick leaking from him and the squelching sound it makes against Donghyuck’s cock is embarrassingly lewd.

In just a few seconds, the alpha is completely inside Taeil. “Fuck, you feel even better than you smell,” he murmurs and Taeil can only whimper.

Donghyuck begins thrusting in a fast pace, holding the omega by his waist. Taeil rolls his eyes and holds himself against Donghyuck’s body. He whimpers with every rough trust and Donghyuck seems to enjoy how fucked out Taeil is already.

“You feel so fucking good,” Donghyuck whispers to his ear. Taeil doesn’t have any strength to answer, he’s started to drool on the pillow. He doesn’t even care if his slick is staining Donghyuck’s bed sheets, he just accepts it.

Donghyuck’s knot starts growing inside him and Taeil moans louder, clenching against his cock. The alpha notices that instantly. “Oh, want my knot, hm? Are you a knot-slut?”

Taeil nods eagerly while whining. “Are you sure you can take my knot?” Donghyuck teases.

He moves away from Taeil to pull out but the omega desperately locks him with his legs and pushes the alpha closer. Donghyuck ends up falling on top of Taeil and going even deeper inside him.

Donghyuck chuckles and keeps on fucking Taeil hard, making the bed shake. Taeil loses any strength left in his legs and unwraps them. Donghyuck grows inside him and Taeil’s hands slide to caress his own belly.

The alpha raises his eyebrows. “What’s this? Wanna be bred, omega?”

Taeil nods and finally Donghyuck’s knot swells to its full size. The alpha lowers his head to whisper on Taeil’s ear, “Then take it.”

He comes inside, filling Taeil up. Just like that, Taeil also orgasms, his cock spurting come while his hole releases more slick. It takes more than a minute for Donghyuck to stop coming and it’s so much sperm inside Taeil, he giggles and caresses his belly. If he was on heat, he’d surely be pregnant.

Finally, as it’s over, Donghyuck pulls Taeil to be on top of him. They try to regain their breaths little by little. Donghyuck is the first one to break the silence.

“Do you really let out this much slick normally?”

Taeil shakes his head. “I… I have actually never produced slick before I smelled your scent…” he confesses shyly.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “That… makes a lot more sense.”

Taeil frowns and feels anxious. There’s something he is missing. “What is it?”

The alpha feels his inner turmoil and runs a finger through his hair. “I think we should rest for now… Let my knot swell down and then we can talk about the possibility of us being destined mates.”

Taeil almost chokes on his spit. “What?!” he asks, moving to sit up but Donghyuck’s knot keeps him from leaving.

“Shhh, Taeil,” the alpha tries to reassure him. “It’s not something you feel alone. We will figure this out.”

The omega shakes his head. “But-But—“

“Did you feel good?” Donghyuck interrupts him. Taeil nods. “I felt good too. Great, to be honest. Now let’s rest for now and we’ll figure this out later, hm?”

Taeil doesn’t find any words to argue. He’s suddenly become quite drowsy and thinks it’s not that hard to sleep with Donghyuck’s softening cock inside him. The alpha wraps him in his arms and, before they both fall asleep, he murmurs, “Even if we aren’t destined mates, at least you’re my valentine.”

**Author's Note:**

> i write taeil pairing fics, hyuckil text aus and accept requests~~  
> [nsfw twt](https://twitter.com/GEMlNlBOYS)  
> [nsfw cc](https://curiouscat.me/ahegaohyuckil)  
> [nsfw carrd](https://scarletmoon.carrd.co/)  
>    
> xx  
> sol


End file.
